Online Chat
by LonelyxPriestess
Summary: Kagome and Sango are sisters. They met two boys named Miroku and InuYasha online. What will happen when Love Blossoms. Pairing: InuKag MirSan KikNar SessRin KannaKohaku ShippoKiyomi


**LonelyxPriestess: I hope you like the story.**

**InuYasha: Feh, Who would like you icky story.**

**LonelyxPriestess: crys WAHHHH!!!! KAGOME!!!!**

**Kagome: glares at InuYasha InuYasha.**

**InuYasha: Y-Yes**

**Kagome: Osuwari!**

**InuYasha: GAH faceplant Damn Kagome.**

**Kagome: her eyes narrow What did you say**

**InuYasha: No-Nothing**

**LonelyxPriestess: He said Damn Kagome. sits in the corner crying **

**Kagome: Is that so.**

**InuYasha: Uh.... No I didn't!**

**LonelyxPriestess: stands up Yes you did!**

**InuYasha: No I didn't wench!**

**LonelyxPriestess: starts crying again WAHHH!!!!!!**

**Kagome: InuYasha**

**InuYasha: Y-Yes runs and hide **

**Kagome: OSUWARI!**

**InuYasha: GAH faceplant **

**LonelyxPriestess: stops crying Well I hope you like the story but I wish the characters are mine but they aren't... But I do own the made up characters in my storys. smiles **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meeting You Online**

Its was winter break as two youngsisters named Sango and Kagome. Sango was a young demon slayer as she is the age of 16. Her sister Kagome, is 15. Kagome has black raven hair, strange neko ears ontop of her head, a black neko tail, claws, fangs, and innocent chocolate brown eyes. Her sister Sango has blackish, brownish hair, doesn't have anything doing with a demons or hanyou as she was a demon slayer, she has the same eyes as Kagome but hers are alittle darker.

" Ne Sango-Chan, do you like that Miroku guy? " Kagome asked looking at her face wondering if she is going to lie.

" Uh, well uh. He is a pervert. I don't like him. " Sango answered her sister giving her calm eyes trying not to lie. But she was.

" Well, I am going to go on if you don't want to. " Kagome said jumping onto the chair looking at her sister.

" I have a laptop don't worry Kagome. And beside your late. " Kagome paniced hoping her friend won't yell.

" SANGO! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME! " Kagome yelled right into her sisters face.

" YOU DON'T NEED TO BE ON DAMN LOUD! " Her sister yelled back.

" ARGH! " Kagome yelled calming down abit logging in to MSN. Sango walked away and over to her mother's room taking out a silverish and redish laptop. She then logged into MSN too with her im name DemonSlayer. Her name was in flames sometimes giving boys shiver. Suddenly a window pop up. She went into the chatroom with Kagome in it as her Sango doesn't know.

**DemonSlayer: Who is this?**

**NekoPriestess: Its me silly. Its Kagome!**

**DemonSlayer: How come you never told me about this sn.**

**NekoPriestess: No ways! I wantedyou to find out by yourself.**

**DemonSlayer: Okay? . o O So what are you going to sing at the bar.**

**NekoPriestess: Well, I am going to sing Fallen By Mya. I hate my boyfriend. He cheated on me!**

**DemonSlayer: I am so sorry Kag.**

**PervertedMonk Has Entered**

**DemonSlayer: MIROKU!**

**PervertedMonk: What is it Sango dear.**

**NekoPriestess: giggles **

**PervertedMonk: Who is this young lady.**

**NekoPriestess: I am Kagome silly!**

**PervertedMonk: walks over to Kagome and strokes her butt **

**NekoPriestess: HENTAI! slaps him making him fly to a tree **

**DemonSlayer: Monk! How many time did I tell you not to touch my sister!**

**PervertedMonk: gets up and walks over to Sango About 10,000 times. smirks stroking her butt **

**InuHanyou Entered The Room**

**DemonSlayer: HENTAI!!!! slaps Miroku all the way to the other room I told you not to touch me!**

**InuHanyou: o.o**

**PervertedMonk: Hello Inuyasha.**

**InuHanyou: Hello Miroku. o O Who is that? points to NekoPriestess **

**NekoPriestess: Well it is someone youknow.**

**InuHanyou: No not Kikyou!**

**NekoPriestess: My cousin. YUCK!**

**InuHanyou: Kagome I was just chillin babe.**

**NekoPriestess: hits InuYasha with a mallet Don't ever call me that.**

**InuHanyou: OI! THAT HURTS!**

**DemonSlayer: sweatdrops **

**PervertedMonk: o.o**

**InuHanyouBabe Entered The Room**

**InuHanyou: AHHHHHH!!!!!!!! runs and hides **

**InuHanyouBabe: runs over to InuYasha and hugs him Hello Inu-Chan!**

**NekoPristess: o.o sweatdrops **

**InuHanyou: Don't call me Inu-Chan! gets up hugging her I was just kidding babe.**

**NekoPriestess: crys InuYasha you jerk! runs out **

**NekoPriestess Has Left The Room**

**DemonSlayer: Kag?**

**InuHanyou: You mean that was really her?!**

**InuHanyouBabe: hugs him Oh Inu-Chan.**

**PervertedMonk: You messed up big time man.**

**DemonSlayer: I am going to check if Kagome-Chan is okay.**

**DemonSlayer Has Left The Room**

**PervertedMonk Has Left The Room**

**InuHanyou: Uh.....**

**InuHanyouBabe: run her hand on his chest **

**InuHanyou Has Left The Room**

**InuHanyouBabe: InuYasha? WAHHHH!!!! HE LEFT ME ALONE!!!!!**

**InuHanyouBabe Has Left The Room **

Sango ran to Kagome's room and looked at her finding her.....

* * *

**LonelyxPriestess: Sorry I could write more but I promise you the second chapter will be alot longer.**

**InuYasha: That was a weird story you have . o O**

**LonelyxPriestess: crys again WAHHHH!!!!! KAGOME!!!!!!!**

**InuYasha: gulps **

**Kagome: InuYasha**

**InuYahsa: Y-Yes**

**Kagome OSUWARI OSUWARI OSWARI!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**InuYasha: makes a huge crater **

**LonelyxPriestess: looks over at the hole only seeing a red dot **

**Kagome: walks over and blinks some Opps. I didn't mean to make him on that far down.**

**InuYasha: Damn you Kagome.**

**LonelyxPriestess: Have a nice time down there pushes Kagome down there **

**Kagome: Hey wait! falls ontop of InuYasha **

**LonelyxPriestess: Well you guys are the best couple well I have to go. runs Bye and please review!**


End file.
